A mirror of my soul.
by Relena Une Peacecraft
Summary: The story is a view into Lady Kayura's mind revealing her deepest thoughts about other characters and a view into what she was going trough.Just take a loo.Please Review.


A mirror of my soul

A mirror of my soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors, so please do not sue me, because you will not get anything since I have nothing. Enough with this and lets get on with the story.

It's a cold night and the moon is out, surrounded by darkness for there are no clouds around it. At 2 a.m. Kayure woke up from her dead sleep to sit up in her bed. The bed felt soft and warm, she wanted to go to sleep but she knew she couldn't go to sleep now, the words were pressing against her head too hard. She shook her head to see if she could get them out but she couldn't. She stood up abruptly and started talking to herself.

Here I am, not knowing how I got here. I mean why the hell am I here? From where did I come from? This thing I know that I'll never learn for all I know is to serve Master Tolpa that's my world. I don't even know why am I questioning myself and why the hell do this images start over in my mind. From where do they come? If I only knew. If I knew I wouldn't be having this conversation with myself.

Forget it Kayura you must not think of the past like Master Tolpa says. But it's so hard! I am only expected to train all day. For that this is what I must do. This is what I'm expected to do, this is what Master Tolpa wants me to do. For when the day he talks so much of comes. The day he says that he shall rule over all earth." I can hardly wait!" he says. He also says that I shall be on his right side, when he rules over the world, which is when my training is over. But there is a pain, a pain in my heart. But this is ridiculous, what 's this, a heart, what is that emotion that I've heard of, when I sneak out of my room at night, to go over to the palace and listen, just listen to my Master he that knows all. That's what I have been taught for as long as I can remember.

By this she has sat on her bed and began instead of talking, thinking.

When on those silent nights when the wind is howling in the night and the smell of rain is near by. On those nights I go to the palace and hidden behind the walls, I listen. For that there is when I will learn of a world, a world not of my own. A world that is so strange but yet so interesting, where they speak of a feeling, a feeling called love. I always wondered what it was. After I get tired I wonder into bed thinking about that feeling called love. How the Master speaks of it so violently that he says that it could ruin our entire society the one he has created better than any other society. After all of that, I go to sleep with the sound of the laughter of the warlords drinking, getting drunk.

They do seem to enjoy themselves. They seem to always have a marvelous time, nothings wrong with them. They wake up happy and go to sleep the same way. They! They don't even have to do not even half the training that I have to. Oh, I wonder why do I complain so much. I mean, I'm extremely lucky or so Master says. He says that I have been blessed with a gift, not like the other women. For that they are only normal. Just simple little house women who work and go by society, but me he says I live in the palace and I do what most women have wanted to do live the life of a warrior. I'm the only one with the gift. I am, yes. I am very lucky. 

When the palace is dark and the full moon is out I go out. I go to think, think about my life and meditate. When I get back in my little apartment and I arrive on the third floor my room for meditating, always something happens. I get this flashback. I see people, people I've never met they are calling me to not get near the cave a cave of some kind, after wards I see myself walking into the dark, cold cave and suddenly everything goes black. I've talked to Master about this, but he just says to ignore them and that by the day of the ruling of earth they will go away all away. I can't wait for it to happen for that they are a torture and a menace or so Master says. He says so many things some so wonderful but others just horrible he talks death of the death of the people of the world. At times I support him with all my heat but at times part of me wants to hate him for saying things like those.

Sometimes I hate him. For being so, so horrid for saying so many things. But then again. Who am I to say such things? Who am I to judge him in such a way? No one. You are no one Kayura, no one at all. But why? I ask my self again all the rituals of life so many routines and my loneliness my blustering loneliness. I feel empty so empty as if there was a hole a hole in my heart that no one can fill no one. But just for now I stay here, in my little apartment not knowing what the future holds and what is there in line for me what will I become? What will I be? 

But then again there are times when Master calls me up. In his thrown room when we are all alone, he says such things some I don't understand. He mentions the world and about how I will fight for his rights and his believes. He says how beautiful I am. He also says that I could stop any army of his without effort for that I am his one true warrior, his favorite, his one and only. How not even all the warlords combined can stop me. But last but not least he says … that I am his, and only his, that no one will take me away from him.

Author: I hope you liked it, and could you that little box under there please write a review please.


End file.
